HAND in HAND
by dandelion-heart
Summary: Learning to play with the only girl your age in the neighborhood can lead to some unexpected consequences, and a few memories you won't forget.
1. Maybe so

../(.")\ (".)

_./*****\._./*****\._

._| |_ ._| |_.

**7** _l_ Maybe so

* * *

Henry wasn't stupid. Well, he wasn't anymore at least. He was proud that every few months his report card would have a few 'A' marks printed neatly on lines beside classes like algebra and English. He could still beat most of the boys in his class in checkers and he knew how to lie his way out of a tardy entry into homeroom.

He was not stupid, he repeated silently to himself, watching her dash into the office supply room, hair swishing around her ears and bangs falling over her wide eyes. He cleared his throat and glanced over nervously at the secretary busy nodding her head as she mumbled over the phone. There was the distant sound of boxes being rummaged through in the next room and he stuffed his hands into his pockets, staring down at his shoes. What would he say to her, if he managed to say anything at all?

He was not afraid either. He had managed to make his way out of a fight his second year of high school and stood up to the geometry teacher substitute who shrieked at him in the middle of a test, unfairly accusing him of cheating. Fear was something he did not and never would have.

Her mary-janes shuffled out and then stopped right in front of him. He looked up and her eyes, already so big and bright, blinked and then she grinned.

"Hey Henry!"

He felt his face grow hot but she was already trotting out into the hallway, her ponytail wagging goodbye. Why was she always at ease around him?

"Yes Mr. Huggins, what was it that you needed?" The secretary sighed.

"A kick to the head," he muttered absentmindedly to himself, staring at Beezus' retreating figure out of the corner of his eye.

* * *

**Author's Note** _l _I absolutely loved Beverly Cleary's stories when I was little and I readily shipped Beezus and Henry from the beginning. Nayuki-Bunny and I felt it was only fair to contribute to this series' archive and so I hope if you like this set of drabbles you'll check out her collection "Snapshots of ME&YOU!"

I'll go much more in-depth on how these two grow up and stay in touch; I'll be sticking to book canon except when these two grow up and then I'll follow the thread I've set up in shots about these two as kids. Please review if you enjoyed!


	2. Secrets

../(.")\ (".)

_./*****\._./*****\._

._| |_ ._| |_.

**3** _l_ Secrets

* * *

In seventh grade Beezus decided to climb a tree. Not just any tree; the tallest one in the park, an elm with thick boughs and thorny branches that clung to shirts and dresses and refused to let go until scissors were used to free the boy or girl stuck clinging to the trunk, eyes lowered in shame, face flushed.

But Beezus wasn't climbing it for sport or a dare or on a wild whim born from boredom on a lazy spring day. She was climbing it because a kite was trapped between two small branches, the kite belonged to Ramona and Ramona was insistent it be brought down or she would go after it herself.

Beezus yelled back and forth with her for some time and then set off, jaw set, eyes hard and she climbed the tree so quickly Henry thought she was a cat at first slinking up the branches, a brown blur amidst the green. He wandered over and heard snatches of her wondering how the kite had even landed up there, marveling at how quickly she pulled herself up. She started when she glanced back again, this time holding the kite to her chest, breathing hard, brows rising in surprise.

"Nice work Beezus."

"Thanks…except now I need to get down," she scowled and then both she and Ramona bit their lips, sizing the distance. This was the tree many could climb up but few managed to shimmy back down.

"Jump!" Ramona cried and Henry blanched.

"Onto what?" Beezus snapped but Ramona pointed to Henry who crossed his arms and shook his head no.

"Why not?" Ramona demanded and Henry suddenly couldn't look at Beezus, who had fallen silent.

"I'll go get help," Henry suggested after a moment, hurrying away but catching Beezus' quiet sigh of relief.


	3. Secondhand

../(.")\ (".)

_./*****\._./*****\._

._| |_ ._| |_.

**11** _l_ Secondhand

* * *

Some things were easier to explain in your head, Beezus thought miserably, tugging at the bulky fleece sweater hidden under her winter coat, her hair sticking to the back of her neck and her chest filled with an unbearable warmth. A girl couldn't possibly excuse her terrible Christmas present, which she had been forced to wear by an imploring mother this morning, with the true but excruciatingly embarrassing words, "it was all my parents could afford." But now she was sitting in class, bemoaning that her wish came true and she was now trapped in a bubble of heat she couldn't escape.

"Try again," Mary Jane whispered, her eyes on the back of the teacher's head, voice low, hurried and fortunately empty of pity. The others, however, continued to giggle and Beezus would have sunk lower in her seat but the heaters were on full blast and her face was already shining with sweat.

"I can't," she moaned, accidentally sliding forward and kicking the seat in front. Henry turned, the pencil in his mouth dropping when he saw her wrinkled face.

"You ok?" he asked, eyes wide and Beezus shook her head, looking down wretchedly at her crumpled clothes. The snickers grew louder. Then they suddenly stopped and Beezus glanced up to see Henry glaring at the students behind her, brows slanted firmly downwards, his eyes hard.

"Is there a problem Beezus?" the teacher called and Beezus straightened instantly.

"Beezus can't take off her jacket and it's too hot," Henry said and the class fell completely silent.

"Well come here, I'll help you take it off."

Beezus squirmed, once again very aware of the vibrant and gaudy sparkling sweater underneath. Then she caught Henry's sidelong glance and remembered how he had scowled. She took a breath, nodded and stood up.


	4. Economy

../(.")\ (".)

_./*****\._./*****\._

._| |_ ._| |_.

**9** _l_ Economy

* * *

"How about these?"

"We're looking for gold, remember? They're here," he took her by the crook of her elbow and led her to the other side of the counter where they both stared down through the glass case for a few moments, their faint reflections superimposed over the glitterings of bright yellow studded in velvet blue cushions.

"Don't look at it," he warned and she closed her mouth, silently glaring at the showcase. "We won't get anything done if you look at-"

"Something as important as the price tag?" She hissed, but she wasn't angry (he knew from how her hand was gripping his wrist with that familiar anxious squeeze).

"I can manage this." He began looking for an attendant, ignoring her obvious sigh. There was a sudden rush of cold at her pulling away and he quickly looked back in surprise. She was still there, only about a foot away, staring down at her boots, hair falling over her face (she was pretty even when he couldn't see all of her).

"I'm only going to get the silver ones if you like them better," he started, voice fading when she glanced up, round eyes still narrowed.

"I don't want what's better, I want what's manageable."

"I hate that word."

She stared at him, persistent (but that's how she always looked when she was scared, she was unrelenting always and forever).

"I know you want the gold ones," he mumbled, unable to give up, and she suddenly stepped towards him and took his hand.

"Henry…" she bit her lip (he knew she'd lose all patience if he'd kiss it), "I - if you're sure – it's just…"

"Just this once," he nodded.

"Well…ok then," she murmured, pretending to still deliberate (but he had known her choice long before they came).


	5. Dog days

../(.")\ (".)

_./*****\._./*****\._

._| |_ ._| |_.

**13** _l_ Dog days

* * *

(He had never talked to me about Ribsy.)

Henry hadn't spoken a word since the day before yesterday – not to his friends, not to his teammates, not even to me…although he did give me a small smile this morning when I greeted him.

Though the teachers knew why, none of his classmates, including me, did. They quietly pretended to pay attention in class but the girls secretly scribbled on scraps of paper and the boys peeked over their shoulders from time to time. I didn't do either of those things because I was angry no one was letting him be…but then again, that's why I mean something to him. There was nothing to see anyways - all he did was silently stare at the pencil on his desk or look out the windows, his eyes dull, face drawn.

"Go talk to him," they whispered to me but I kept reminding them I had realized I had no business to snap him out of whatever daze he was in. It was something he would take care of and then share with me. And he would, because I mean something to him.

I know I mean something to him. A few minutes before lunch break ended, Beatrice Quimby may have walked in and approached him without a word but I had done so long before her. I've never had any interest in a girl with ratty clothing who used to play with Henry when she was little and I never will. She didn't even look at us, just pulled him out of his seat and led him out, and I doubted she knew what to do.

But he followed her. He let her hold his hand.

(If he had, I know I would've helped in burying him.)


	6. Burn

../(.")\ (".)

_./*****\._./*****\._

._| |_ ._| |_.

** 16** _l_ Burn

* * *

"She said to keep it simple," Jeremy grinned. "And that's the luckiest thing a guy can hear."

"What are you getting her?" Henry asked, eyes flitting between the pans of tuna casserole and potato soup.

"Take the tuna casserole, it doesn't have an aftertaste. And I'm not sure. Maybe just-"

"Flowers and a card," Jason interrupted, tossing two apples onto his tray. "That's as simple as you are allowed to go. Mary-Jane insists on personalized gifts and I have no idea where to get those."

"That's why I'm lucky," Jeremy 's grin grew even wider, stretching his face so that Henry bit back a laugh. "There's that flower shop just down the corner, so I'll get her a fresh bunch of roses-"

"Don't, she's allergic."

Jeremy started, Jason raised his brows and both immediately fell silent. Henry took no notice and started walking back with them to their usual table where Ben and Gilbert were waiting. Both boys blinked at Jeremy with his uncomfortable smile and Jason's curious smirk. They took their seats.

"Well…roses are what you're supposed to get…and how do you-"

"I've never given her any!" Henry snorted, but hastily added at Jeremy 's inquiring gaze, "When we were younger we visited a private playground once. There was a patch of roses I fell into," Gilbert and Jason laughed, "and she had to pull me out. But she threw up on the way home, and got this rash, and I-"

"Got in trouble with her parents?" Jason chuckled.

_Was scared I couldn't play with her again._ Henry scratched the back of his neck and nodded. Jeremy stared at him a moment longer, then grinned.

"Gotcha mate, no worries! I'll just get her-"

"Lilies."

The boys once again silently stared. Henry shrugged and picked at his casserole.

"Beezus loves lilies."


	7. Playlist

../(.")\ (".)

_./*****\._./*****\._

._| |_ ._| |_.

**8** _l_ Playlist

* * *

"You're never in the mood for dancing," Hanna huffed and crossed her arms, staring longingly out across the dance floor where a huddled mass of shadows swayed uncertainly.

"I'm not stopping you from going." Beezus crossed her legs and smoothed her dress. "We just don't have dates and I'm not in the mood to go asking."

"It's the boys who should ask you," Mary-Jane sighed, taking another bottle of pop from the refreshment table they were gathered by. "They're obviously scared-"

"Well at least you have Jason, whenever he gets back," Hanna pouted. "And if Beezus ever gets brave, she has Jeremy."

"No I don't," Beezus said quietly and Hanna turned in surprise. "And besides, it's like Mary-Jane said, why should we go out there? It's prom night and I want someone to ask me."

"Damn right," Anne suddenly spoke up, setting aside a plate heaped with crumbs. "I'm going to go over there and set them straight."

"Wait, why-" Hanna started to protest as Anne grabbed her hand and quickly marched past a number of love-locked couples. When they had disappeared from sight, Mary-Jane took a seat beside Beezus.

"Say…what if Henry asked you?"

"Asked me what?"

"To marry you. I mean to dance, silly! Would you say yes?"

"You know this better than me!" Beezus let out a small giggle. "Poor Henry's got two left feet. And I don't think he'd ask a girl unless he liked her."

"But what if he liked you?" Mary-Jane asked in a very Hanna-like voice, fluttering her lashes. Beezus turned with a mock glare.

"I would ask what took him so long!" She growled but Mary-Jane blanched, eyes wide. Beezus looked up and blinked.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

Beezus suddenly found her voice.

"Oh…hey Jeremy."


	8. Ho  hum

../(.")\ (".)

_./*****\._./*****\._

._| |_ ._| |_.

**20** _l_ Ho-hum

* * *

"He'll come another day dear," her mother replied absent-mindedly, gathering scattered clothes off the ground onto her arm to dump them into the wash. "And we just have to make sure Ramona is preoccupied."

"But it's what she did Mother! Ramona never feels embarrassed about what she does and what Henry will think of her!"

"She'll take any bad thoughts as a compliment instead," her mother gave a small smile.

Beezus snorted and sat on the empty overturned laundry basket. It wasn't as if this was something new - Ramona had chased away many a friend with her crazy, wild, absolutely unexpected antics before (there was even that incident with the Mastersons and their terrier) - but there was a limit to how much Beezus could bear silently. Henry had already suffered enough when Ramona trapped Ribsy in the bathroom, that also taking place during an exciting checkers match, but to have him run a good hundred feet clawing at his back because of a creepy crawly carefully placed by only the most devious child in their neighborhood...it was perfectly horrid.

"And it's always when we're having so much fun together, too!"

"It was only checkers Beezus."

"Still."

Her mother laughed lightly.

"Do those play-dates really mean that much to you?"

Beezus shrugged after a moment.

"I think they're fun…"

"Then just tell me when he'll be coming over and I'll personally take care of Ramona that day. Alright?"

Beezus didn't really understand why her mother was smiling the way she was but she nodded eagerly, standing up and giving her a hug.

"Thanks so much Mother!"


	9. Rumpled

../(.")\ (".)

_./*****\._./*****\._

._| |_ ._| |_.

**1** _l_ Rumpled

* * *

She honestly should have expected this.

"It's not that big of a deal," she had said earlier that morning, carefully avoiding Ramona's eyes. "This used to happen all the time and now I'm taking care of it."

"So it's a visit, or…?"

"For goodness' sakes Ramona, I'm just going to stand at the door and deliver it to him. Like the postman should have in the first place."

"But I don't see why you have to do it and not the Mastersons' because they were the ones who received-"

"It'll make it easier for them."

She still hadn't faced her but she could almost hear Ramona's grin stretching to meet her ears, and she let out a sigh.

"It's ok. We all know the curious bird gets the worm."

"The early bird," she had muttered, glaring at Ramona giggling into her orange juice as she quickly walked out of the kitchen.

And now Beezus was sitting beside a plumper Mrs. Huggins on the sofa, trying her best not to fidget or pay attention to the rustling of the envelope across from her. She shifted to the side, looking up to catch him smile, deep brown eyes softening at the notebook pages he had pulled out.

Henry looked up, grinning widely.

"Did you read yours yet?" She started.

"Uh well, yes."

"It couldn't have been as good as mine," Henry chuckled, running a hand through his hair, hair that she hadn't remembered having been so brown and windswept. "You can read it if you want!"

"Sure." She flushed a moment, panicked. "Oh! Sorry no, I meant-"

"I'm serious. Let me read yours, too. These were good times." He tapped the pages in his hand and Mrs. Huggins nodded and settled into the sofa.

Beezus gave a slow shrug.

"Um sure…why not?"


	10. All  knowing

../(.")\ (".)

_./*****\._./*****\._

._| |_ ._| |_.

**18** _l_ All-knowing

* * *

"The shortest of the Three Kings?"

"No…"

"The angel?"

"No! Oh come on Daddy, don't you know?"

"Alright alright, then…hmm, maybe Mary?"

"That's Beezus," Ramona scowled, crossing her arms and casting a sidelong glance at her older sister who was curled up on the couch, face hidden behind a large novel, paying no attention to the conversation.

"Really? Beezus will be Mary in the play?" Mrs. Quimby looked up from organizing her sewing kit, brows arched. "Who's playing Joseph?"

"Hmm? Oh, Henry," Beezus replied absentmindedly, eyes still on her book.

"Ah. Well that's to be expected," Mrs. Quimby said with a smile, ignoring Ramona pouting at the coloring book open before her, half-done and barely adequate to steal the attention away from Beezus' limelight.

"You aren't jealous, are you Ramona?"

Both Beezus and Mrs. Quimby looked up in surprise, catching the barely suppressed smile on Mr. Quimby's face as he rustled his evening paper and cleared his throat.

"Of course not! Sheep are fine too," Ramona huffed, still staring down at her work.

"I remember you were once married to Henry so -" Mr. Quimby paused but Mrs. Quimby and Beezus burst into high-pitched peals of laughter as Ramona looked on indignantly.

"You said Mary wasn't married to Joseph!"

"She wasn't," Beezus sighed and returned to her book.

"And it's just as well. Henry might not have taken the part otherwise."

"I'm sure he would have." Beezus yawned.

"Nope! He wouldn't have wanted to be married to you," Ramona said loudly, closing her book with a loud slap.

"Ramona! That's rude!"

"It isn't and it looks like you're the jealous one," Ramona chirped. Mr. and Mrs. Quimby exchanged exasperated but amused looks.

"Enough!" Beezus retorted, eyes blazing as she slouched down, hiding her face fully behind her book.


	11. Smelly socks

../(.")\ (".)

_./*****\._./*****\._

._| |_ ._| |_.

**5** _l_ Smelly socks

* * *

"Dear, you awake?"

He waited half a minute before rolling over and opening one red-rimmed eye. His hair was sticking up at the back and his arm was hanging off the bed and she could tell he wasn't quite awake yet. He blinked and then grunted; so far, a good sign.

"I can't go to the supermarket today and...we have no detergent."

He blinked again and pulled the covers over his head - the usual signal that he was there to stay for at least another two hours. Beezus sighed and crept closer, crouching so that her face was level with his.

"Won't you please go dear? I'm really sorry, this being your day off and all and yes before you say it, yes the party was my idea but I've been putting this off for so long and people might say Christmas is all about giving but you know how everyone complains when you don't host the annual party at least once and we really must do the laundry today so…"

Her voice trailed off and for a moment she suspected that he was gently breathing under the covers, lulled back to sleep by the constant stream of murmurs. Then he grunted once more.

Beezus paused – he had never done that before. The awaited groan and impatient exclamation that no he would not, damn it I need sleep wasn't coming.

"Henry." Beezus whispered and suddenly the covers flew up and his arms reached out and pulled her into bed beside him. The blankets floated back down and they lay there in the dark, warm and quiet. Beezus was too surprised to speak.

"I'll go. Five more minutes ok?"

Beezus grinned and then wrinkled her nose.

"Good. And brush well before you go. Your breath smells worse than your socks."


	12. Why won't you tell me?

../(.")\ (".)

_./*****\._./*****\._

._| |_ ._| |_.

**4** _l_ Why won't you tell me?

* * *

This was no longer a problem…this was a disaster. Beezus glanced up, caught a glimpse of him slouching by the banister, hair slightly mussed, tie askew, and felt her breath hitch for the third time that evening.

No, this wasn't even a disaster. This was a catastrophe. He really had passed all limits, and maybe, no, _certainly_, she had been foolish to underestimate just how serious this was when Mary-Jane took her aside and hissed that she wasn't being careful. "There are warning signs everywhere but you aren't noticing anything!" she whispered, eyes wide, but Beezus had laughed it away, giggled even, slightly scandalized but mostly annoyed.

Beezus swallowed hard and stood there for a moment longer, feeling cold and lonely on the empty balcony, away from the muted lights and flashing legs and the infinite repeat of the year's top-charting pop songs. She chanced one more peek, hands smoothing over her dress, shoulders hunched from the evening breeze, and saw that he had left.

She didn't moved for a few seconds, then rushed forward to the stairs. "Wait," she breathed, catching sight of him just before he slipped into the shadows of the garden below. "Henry!"

He stopped but didn't turn, and her fingers dug into her palms. She was suddenly feeling quite angry, and not with herself.

He had some nerve really, and the audacity to tell Jeremy off when it had nothing to do with him, and he had no excuse, who did he think he was to her –

"Oh won't you just tell me already?" She stamped her foot and he finally looked back.

He stared at her for a moment and her chest grew tight.

"I'll see you at graduation ok?" he smiled and then immediately took off, head down, towards the parking lot.


	13. Pages

../(.")\ (".)

_./*****\._./*****\._

._| |_ ._| |_.

**15** _l_ Pages

* * *

"Oh how wonderful!"

"Well he's had his heart set on it for some time now…you know how busy he was with that newspaper route –"

"How can we forget? Dorothy used to put him as a shining example next to lazy-Sunday-me –"

"Well it was hard not to be impressed –"

"I suppose I'll need to tell Howie to talk to him…he needs some career guidance –"

The kitchen door swung open and Henry stumbled back, crushing the half-empty soda can close to his chest. He sighed loudly in relief when he saw it was Ramona, windblown hair swept behind her ears, arm linked through one of Howie's who acknowledged him with a curt nod. She beckoned him over with her free hand.

"Come on! You're probably bored hearing all this endless praise, huh?" He instinctively grinned back.

"Y-Yeah." She motioned silently for him to follow and scanning the living room once over, charged through the hallway past a very red Mr. Masteron roaring with hearty laughter at the childhood photographs on the walls. He followed them with ease, years of running through this house guiding his steps.

"He's here!" The backdoor swung open, and Ramona stepped back, Howie still hanging on her arm. Their footsteps faded out behind him. A rush of cool late summer air flowed past Henry the same moment he caught sight of the young woman outside, sharp profile lit by the fading sun, neat bob shining, the wine glass lazily spinning in her hand.

All the awkwardness of exchanging time capsules, brushing past at orientation, staring moodily across the graduation hall because prom was a disaster –

"Henry." Beezus was smiling. He faintly heard the can crumple once more.

"Hey Beezus," and he realized he could smile back easily, too. "Congrats on your engagement."


	14. Discreet

../(.")\ (".)

_./*****\._./*****\._

._| |_ ._| |_.

**19** _l_ Discreet

* * *

At first all he sees is her brown and stringy hair and her crumpled skirt and her thin line of a mouth, and he's wondering what there is to play with when he blinks and finds her eyes. They're furrowed and bright and Robert hastily ducks his head.

"Well?" She calls out, arms akimbo, and he realizes it's an invitation to join her on the blacktop.

Robert's head snaps up and he's staring at him, mortified. "You're not really going to go play with her right?"

"My mother's watching from the window," he mumbles back, hoping the girl will lost interest and walk over to jump-roping Mary-Jane, keeping away from the older boys playing with his football. He faintly wonders how he can get it back.

"But she's a girl," Robert snorts, drawing out the last word with derision. "We'll never get our ball back from the guys that way."

"She could help."

"What?!"

"Girls cry when they get upset. That could chase them away."

Robert's sputtering a retort as he heads towards her, pulling his shoulders back, hoping he doesn't seem weak to the teenagers lounging by the slides. He's just about to lean in and whisper his request when Robert shouts from behind him, "Give the ball back!"

Henry spins about and sees the older boys break into a chorus of chuckles. He's just about to run over and tackle Robert when the girl speaks out.

"You really should give it back."

The boys turn and Henry wishes he could look them in the eye. He should be the one asking, he despairs, but then he hears the bounce of rubber and hands clapping around something, and he looks up to see Beezus offer up the ball.

"She's a keeper Huggins!"

Henry scowls and snatches the ball away.


	15. Skirt

../(.")\ (".)

_./*****\._./*****\._

._| |_ ._| |_.

**10** _l_ Skirt

* * *

Narrating the evening to Ramona, in retrospect, made the dinner seem like a terribly quiet affair. Not that Ramona was quiet, nor was her mother with her hand fluttering over her chest, but that was to be expected.

She had pronounced them over, she explained to the two, and what followed was a long, heavy silence. Then Jeremy stood up and left the table. Mary-Jane, anxiety present as always, looked first up at his retreating back, then to her, then at Jeremy approaching the restaurant door, then again at her. Mary-Jane's earrings were a dizzyingly blue blur and she had chosen to focus on them and not the black suit and blond wavy hair fading out of her periphery. Robert was coughing hesitantly, not sure whether to stop Mary-Jane from spinning about or put his hand on hers. It had kept twitching, she remembered, as if the nerves themselves were squabbling over the right course of action.

"Bastard," Ramona declared, and her mother flinched but said nothing. Beezus took note of this like she had of everything else that day – silently.

"It was for the best dear," her mother whispered soothingly. "I mean, you had suspected this a long time before…"

"Long-distance relationships are the worst," Ramona nodded. "It's not like you were going to marry the guy anyways –"

"You're graduating in just a few months, too!" her mother added in a hurry. "We weren't even sure if he'd be ok living here while you worked at the library –"

"He wouldn't have been, chauv'istic pig –"

"I thought he was dependable." Ramona and her mother hushed instantly and stared. "What…whatever happened to guys like that?"

She looked up and sniffed. Both of them reached out at the same time and Beezus finally crumpled into their arms.


	16. Lipstick

../(.")\ (".)

_./*****\._./*****\._

._| |_ ._| |_.

**6** _l_ Lipstick

* * *

"I hate my name," Ramona dashed into the room and flung herself onto the bed. "Why did you give me the worst name in the world?!"

Henry slouched deeper into his chair, rustling his evening paper with a flourish.

"Well, what happened? Not another fight with Aunt Willa Jean I hope? Beezus, we really should be off!"

"I had the worst day at school," Ramona's lip quivered. Henry turned, eyebrows comically raised. "Billy and Susan said that, that, well they said it was an old name! I don't want to be old!"

"Well now you've heard it all," Beezus closed the bathroom door behind her, hair and dress swishing about, eyes scanning her vanity table before alighting on her hairbrush. Henry set down the paper and chuckled.

"If taking care of the laundry and dishes means you look like that every day –"

Beezus coughed and he hurriedly cleared his throat.

"Yes, alright Ramona, calm down now. In my defense, that name wasn't my suggestion."

"Henry," Beezus groaned as Ramona began wailing again. Henry got out of his chair and leaning over, swept Ramona up in his arms.

"Ramona, you're named after the best aunt in the world. The very best," Henry smiled.

"But she's older and beautifuler and it suits her!"

"I think it suits you. If your aunt hadn't been so clever, your mother would have been nameless. What would we call her if your aunt didn't come up with 'Beezus?'"

"Henry," Beezus fought to keep her face straight. "That's not how you're supposed to –"

"Really?" Ramona stopped sniffing.

"It's the truth." Henry said solemnly. "You have a great legacy to look up to."

"I have no worries about her doing that," Beezus muttered, smiling in spite of herself.


	17. Comics

../(.")\ (".)

_./*****\._./*****\._

._| |_ ._| |_.

**13** _l_ Comics

* * *

"Mary-Jane?"

"Mhm."

"The girl you swore you'd never talk to because she giggles too loudly. That Mary-Jane?"

"Well…honestly? She's kind of…cute."

"What?!" Henry leaned forward, the front legs of his chair slamming onto the linoleum. He stared slack-jawed even as Robert bristled indignantly, his ears bright red.

"Not so loud! You don't need to act so surprised! You said she was pretty last week!"

"Wait –"

"She's really nice ok? And she's got good handwriting. And –"

"Rob," Henry started, voice low and hands raised, "you were the one insisting that she was ugly. And a waste of time."

"Yeah well…I lied!" Robert snapped, nose raised and eyes wide. A moment later he leaned forward and groaned into his hands. "Damn it, you don't know how long I've been fighting this. She'd come up to me during lunch break and ask to switch my celery sticks for her yogurt like we were still in fifth grade…she'd let me see her notes…her hair smells so nice –" he dropped his head to his lap.

Henry watched him, shoulders stiff, mouth scrunched in an awkward grimace, not wanting to move in case another outburst was on its way.

"I thought you'd understand. Seeing as how you've got Beezus and all."

Henry blinked.

"What?"

"Beezus. Quimby? The girl you've been in love with since sophomore year?"

"Robert, I am not, never have been, never will be in love with Beezus." Henry snorted. "Not all of us wake up one day and decide to go after the girls we played with when we were kids."

"I'll believe that the day you stop walking home with her."

"We're neighbors!"

"You say that now," Robert sighed and Henry, scowling, pushed back his chair and swung his backpack over his shoulder.


	18. Flushed face

../(.")\ (".)

_./*****\._./*****\._

._| |_ ._| |_.

**2** _l_ Flushed face

* * *

"Alice? What are you doing over there?"

"He's upset," I hear myself say. He's looking particularly beautiful in the dimmed red light with his hair slicked back, his suit hugging his broad shoulders. His eyes are downcast, hands shuffling about in his pockets.

"Have you talked to him since that…Ribsy incident?" I glance over and see Mary-Jane fidgeting in the corner, mumbling something about "playing it safe…warned her…thought it was nothing just now…"

"What should I say?" I stutter. I find Beatrice standing alone on the edges of the dance-floor. "I don't know if he'd want to talk to me anyways."

"You're the closest to him out of everyone in our class! You must know why he's such a grump?"

I nod towards Jeremy, approaching Beatrice with a strained smile. "He's been asking about…you know how Beatrice helped him…Jeremy's been thinking –"

I glance back and Henry's now standing straight, glowering where I know Beatrice is bracing herself against Jeremy's questioning. His hands are out of his pockets. I turn and Jeremy's hand has taken hold of Beatrice's wrist. I hope he doesn't let go and that they both walk out into the garden and stay there the rest of the night.

"What is he doing?!" Hanna is squealing.

I swallow hard and close my eyes. Then it comes: running, impact, rush of air from the lungs, Beatrice's signature gasp.

"Henry! Wait! Stop it! Get away from – enough Jeremy! Get away or I'll punch you even harder!"

I open my eyes. She's charging past me. His hand is in hers, his pace matches hers. The door of the hall slams shut behind them. I can still smell his cologne.

"Alice?"

"It's not fair," I whisper. Jeremy is snapping and brushing everyone away. "I thought I got to him first."


	19. Quirks

../(.")\ (".)

_./*****\._./*****\._

._| |_ ._| |_.

**17** _l_ Quirks

* * *

"At first, I didn't expect to see you so quickly after this was –" Byron gestured around him, lopsided smile fading, "over. Then I realized that's foolish. You can't shake off a Quimby, no matter how hard you try."

"I'm sorry to be such a bother –" Byron waved his hand again and grinned.

"Not at all! Come in if you want. I've got the coffee going."

"I wouldn't want to impose, I just thought it'd be awfully rude not to return these books. You've probably finished packing, too."

"Almost done," Byron nodded and took the paper bag she offered up. Suddenly he reached out and caught hold of her hand.

"Don't interrupt ok?" Beezus groaned and closed her eyes. "No really, I'm sorry about what I said that day. I know I've said this before, but the truth is…you're right. Klickitat Street is still going to be my home, even after I move. You're not foolish for wanting to stay. I know I'm too ambitious for my own good."

His voice was low and earnest. Beezus realized that this was just like how they met, first year out of college, him leaning over the counter with a tattered list in his hand, eagerly bantering with her over the last issue of an economic magazine. He had done a double take when he saw her and then immediately came up to ask her name. Byron Murphy, class genius, unlikely suitor for gangly young Beezus.

"…so thank you." He exhaled loudly. "Well! That lecture ended early."

Beezus laughed. "You're too hard on yourself. Anyways, now I can be a convenient update source about this town."

"Henry's the journalist."

"Remind him to give me your new mailing address."

"I will." He squeezed his hand. "Take care Beezus."


	20. Tears

../(.")\ (".)

_./*****\._./*****\._

._| |_ ._| |_.

**12** _l_ Tears

* * *

"Liar."

It was an inappropriate time to be entertaining fantastical thoughts, but Henry had to wonder if this really was Beezus standing before him, not a well-designed imitation that had no idea how to speak like the brisk, hard-headed girl he had known since childhood.

"What?" he stuttered. Her mouth pressed into a thin line, like they were seven playing in the park again.

"You like Alice?" Her voice was so soft he could barely hear it, but it was easier to understand than why she looked wilted, confused, anxious like he had never seen her before, not even on that unforgettable prom night. There came a chorus of cheers and Henry realized the bouquet must have been thrown.

"You…didn't want to try and catch it?"

"You idiot!" she exclaimed and he felt momentarily relieved that some semblance of the old Beezus had returned. "Mary-Jane might have forgiven Robert for waiting as long as he did, but I'm not that nice!"

"What am I supposed to say?" She crossed her arms, huffing impatiently.

"Henry Huggins, for someone with great leadership qualities," she snorted and he couldn't help but flinch, "you sure take your time making a move."

"Fine, I have no interest in Alice, now are you happy?" he replied stoutly. She blushed and clenched her hands. "Let's go back, Robert's probably wondering where –"

"Not yet. That's all? You don't have anything to say to me?"

He opened his mouth to speak but couldn't help but stare back silently. She suddenly smiled, her eyes flashing with that familiar go-getter look as she walked over.

"Go on." Her hand slipped into his and he noticed her eyes were shining.

"You should have been a journalist," he grinned and leaning forward, kissed her gently on the lips.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Author's Note** _l _Thank you for reading! I hope you had as much fun following Beezus and Henry's adventures as I did writing them. Please feel free to leave a review and tell me what you thought!


End file.
